Uptown Girl
by Faberry's-Knight
Summary: Small one-shot, inspired by Billy Joel's 'Uptown Girl'. Badass!Boy!Rachel, slight maybe Finn bashing... and FABERRY, of course : Rated M for sex... and small fight scene...


******************I don't know what the hell is wrong with Word... and ... The actual word count (the one on my iTouch, which is the one I go by) is 4,712... so that should be the word count here... but it's not... it makes me mad**

******************Just a little one-shot that came into my head while listening to Billy Joel's 'Uptown Girl'**

******************Contains: Badass!Boy!Rachel and somewhat, slight Finn bashing... cause he's an asshole...  
**

******************So enjoy :)**

* * *

Ryan Berry confidently walked down the hallways of William McKinley High School, combat boots pounding powerfully on the sticky floors and dark Ray Bans firmly over his eyes. Today was the day; today was the day that he would win the heart of his longtime secret crush: Head Cheerio, and the most gorgeous girl in school, Quinn Fabray.

Being that he was not very high on the social hierarchy, the blonde goddess would not actively give him the time of day... But Quinn, that hazel eyed beauty, had a weak spot for badasses, and that was a gene that Ryan had. Through and through, Ryan was a bad boy in all senses of the word. His mothers, Holly and Shelby, had given him his independence after the seventh time he had been in juvie, back when he was 14. They still kept tabs on him, calling every Saturday to check he was staying, for the most part, out of jail.

Ryan had done a lot and had done his time for it. He also used to smoke, but found that he liked his teeth where they were and the smell of smoke, although sexy to easy chicks, was a big turn-off for the high class princesses, which were always looking for a hard ride on the wild side.

Clad in dark blue baggy jeans, a black muscle v-neck shirt and his trademark leather jacket, Ryan Berry approached his target, who was currently having a heated argument with her current ex-boyfriend (_on-again, off-again piece of shit, _Ryan thought with disdain), Titans' quarterback Finn Hudson.

"Finn, I told you already. It's over; if catching you Friday night with Stacy didn't make me throw you to the curb, catching you this morning with Sarah _and_ Alicia just did. Now get lost, Hudson, you hurt my eyes." With that, McKinley's Queen Bee turned around and went back to getting her stuff out of her locker.

Huffing, Finn tried to explain his side to Quinn, "Babe, please. They ambushed me, you gotta believe me. I would never cheat on you, you know that. Now come on, I know you got first hour free so why don't I skip History and we make use of my truck's bed? I placed a couple of blankets on it to make it softer and I stashed a box of condoms in it as well, so what do you say?" He tried to sound sexy as well as reach around her back to cup her clothed breast, but Ryan impeded him by tackling him to the ground.

"You heard her; she said beat it, asshole." He stood in front of Quinn, facing Finn, who was slowly getting up from the floor. Being 5'7", Ryan had nothing going for him if he went up against Finn and his 6'3" frame. But the fact that he had worked out most of the time he had been at juvie, Ryan had more muscle mass than Finn's jelly-like physique.

Dusting off his Letterman jacket, Finn got in Ryan's face, his onion-breath and cheap cologne mixing up and making Ryan want to throw up. "Get out of my face, Berry; my girl and I were talking about something that doesn't concern you!" Not letting Finn intimidate him, Ryan pushed him back, making him stumble over his own feet. "Step off, dicklick. I'm sure everyone heard her telling you to take a hike. Seeing that you apparently can't take a hint, I'll make you leave."

Feeling a small hand on his shoulder, Ryan knew Quinn was watching him stand up for her, and he internally smirked.

Although he would never admit it, he was a gentleman and was pushed to take a stand against dicks who thought they could take advantage of a woman just cause she was smaller than themselves. "Berry, please, leave it alone. You're causing a scene." The growl in his ear almost made him cum in his jeans, it was so fucking sexy. But he ignored her and kept his glare on Finn, who mistook Quinn's actions. He lifted a tightly-curled fist and didn't hesitate on slamming it against Ryan's stern face.

Not wanting to give Finn the satisfaction, Ryan quickly countered with three fast punches. He felt a satisfying crunch under his knuckles as they made contact with the oaf's face. Finn fell to the floor, dizzy from the pain but Ryan didn't take the chance to beat him into the tiles. He stood back, his guard up and his eyes on his opponent.

Knowing it'd be a hindrance, Ryan took off his jacket, leaving him only on his muscle shirt. Quinn's eyes seemed glued to Ryan's clothed torso; his chiseled eight-pack stood in relief against his shirt as did his pecs and his biceps. She bit her lip to hold in a moan; she never knew Ryan looked like that under his clothes... and it turned her on to no end. _God, I can't believe I'm getting wet for Ryan Berry! Sure, he's hot... but he has been around the track quite a few times. I don't even know if he's carrying something from all the sluts he's fucked. But, oh my, God, he's so sexy!_

Ryan and Finn were both throwing wild, feral punches. By now Finn had a split lip and broken nose while Ryan had a bleeding gash above his eyebrow, was bleeding from his nose and mouth and had what the next day would be a painful shiner.

Out of the blue, though, Finn picked up his foot and slammed it into Ryan's gut, sending him to the floor, wheezing with difficulty from the blunt force. Pushing his hand against his side, he scowled when he saw the blood that stained his fingers. _Fucking great, it was bad enough getting 19 stitches on this shit the first time around; I'm sure the doctor will love to see me again so soon, _Ryan cursed, spitting out blood.

Getting up with a little effort, he strode back over to Finn, who was being patted on the back by his teammates and fawned over by some Cheerios. "Hey, fucktard!" Finn turned around, a sneer on his face. "We're not done." Smiling a little at Ryan's obvious attempt to come out on top of him, Finn faced him fully.

"Berry, leave it alone. You can barely walk as it is. Save yourself the embarrassment; why are you getting yourself beaten up for? Absolutely nothing! You think that if you beat me into the ground, Quinn will pay more attention to you? Please! You're nothing; you're just a punk that tries to be a badass because the girl you're hot for supposedly likes that stuff... but let's be real for a second: Quinn is out of your league. She'll never go for someone like you when she has better guys to look after her, to give her what she wants. The way you're going, one of these days, you'll piss off the wrong person and you're gonna get yourself killed. That is, if I don't do the job myself." He put his arm tight around Quinn's shoulders, pulling her into his body. "Quinn and I are meant to be; the Quarterback and the Head Cheerleader couple. You? You're just supposed to stay behind the school, smoking weed, drinking, doing drugs and getting arrested. What a shame it must be for your parents... oh, wait! My bad... a shame for your dyke mothers, to see you turned into such a lost cause. I'm sure they'll be the only ones crying over your grave when you're dead!" Finn didn't see it coming...

Ryan slammed into him, his rage getting the best of him. He tackled Finn to the ground and started beating his face in, his arms never stopping, his eyes seeing red. He felt the other jocks pulling him off of the quarterback, but he was running on pure ire by now. Turning when he felt a pull, he nailed his fist into the unsuspecting face of another football player. Hands and fists were dished out at him, but having gotten into plenty of fights while in jail, he could stand his ground against multiple opponents.

He elbowed, punched, choked and head-butted anyone that's got in his way, until he heard the sound of the school's stand-by police officer. "Berry, stand down!" He stopped and did as he was told. His face stained with blood, clothes drenched in it as well as sweat and dirt and grime. He didn't see Finn taking advantage of his stationary stance. His head turned abruptly from the force of the blow, his knees going weak under him. The last thing he saw was Quinn kneeling down beside him, then everything went black.

* * *

He woke hours later, head pounding and body screaming in agony, in a bed that was far too comfortable to be one in juvie. He heard faint rustling, and the sound of sloshing liquid before he felt a moist cold towel being gently dabbed against his face. A sweet perfume reached his nostrils and he took the scent in, his mind clouding over.

"You really should've been more careful, Finn could've easily killed you." He turned his head as far as it would go and his eyes were greeted with a sheet of blonde hair, pale skin and gorgeous hazel eyes. "Q-Quinn? What are you doing? Where am I?" he tried to sit up, but the Cheerio forced him back down. "Stay; the doctor said that you shouldn't move too much. After getting that gash doubled stitched, he ranted for about an hour about how you were gonna keep him in the business and provide for the future of his great-grandchildren if you kept going like this."

"Where's Finn?" he asked through a parched throat. Quinn reached to the side and grabbed a Styrofoam cup full of ice chips which she fed to him slowly before answering his question. "He's getting acquainted with the corrections department and the justice system. After you blacked out, Officer Harris apprehended him. He asked a couple of questions about what had happened, and when he figured out that you had only fought cause you were standing up for me, he arrested Finn and took him to juvie. A teacher called a hospital and an ambulance came to pick you up."

His eyebrows rose, "So I'm in the hospital?" Quinn shook her head, giggling lightly. "No, you were lucid for about half an hour which was enough time for me to sign you out of the hospital and bring you back here." This peaked his interest.

"'Here'? Where is 'here'?" He asked with a tone of foreboding. Quinn bit her lip and ducked her head, keeping him from seeing her blush, and answered shyly, "My house. I couldn't leave you by yourself and my mom is out for the next week and a half, so I thought 'why not'?"

Ryan smirked, "So... you brought me to your house, knowing your mom wouldn't be here, took my shirt off and place me in your bed... just to take care of me? Am I picking that up right?" he teased her, an amused smile on his face. She bit her lip, muttering, "Not exactly."

His eyebrows meeting his hairline once more, Ryan's eyes widened when Quinn straddled his hips, her hands on his pecs and her face a hair's breadth away from his. "You don't know how wet it made me to see you fighting Finn. Sure, I was afraid you'd get hurt, but it still didn't stop my body from getting hot and bothered, just seeing your muscles under your tight shirt..." she trailed off, her lips pushing forward and smashing against his in a kiss that set Ryan's insides on fire.

Moans and groans filled the otherwise dead room, until Ryan pulled away. "Wait... what are you doing? You just got out of a relationship, and now you're just gonna jump into bed with me? Quinn, if this is just to get back at Finn, I can just stay in here and we can pretend to screw each other's brains out and say tomorrow morning at school that we just fucked like bunnies all night long..." Quinn's beautiful chime-like laughter cut him off, "Did I say something funny?"

Quinn shook her head lightly, leaning in to kiss his stunned lips lightly. "No, that's not it."

A blush covered her cheeks as she stood up from her place atop him. She walked to the window, moonlight streaming in and showering her in its silvery rays. Without turning, she muttered loud enough for him to hear, "There's something that no one knows, it's a secret that I've hidden ever since it came up."

Ryan silently and painfully got up, making his way to her. Standing a few feet back, enough to give her space, and his voice mirrored hers when he spoke, "What is it?" Quinn turned, her eyes reflecting the moon behind her. Ryan shrugged, "I mean, if you're mentioning this to me, there must be a part of you that wants to tell me... whatever this secret is." He looked at the beauty stood before him, her furrowed forehead full of worry and anxiety.

"I... wow... um... you're gonna think this sounds really stupid." She laughed lightly until she looked into Ryan's eyes, so serious and steady, nailed onto her. "No, I won't."

She ducked her head again, whispering, "I... I've head the biggest crush on you since 8th grade... after you came back from juvie and started sprouting those muscles and had the deeper voice... you were so handsome, so unbelievably sexy, but also a gentleman... and I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I didn't think I actually stood a chance..." a warm hand on her cheek stopped her. Her hazel eyes looked up to find warm chocolate browns looking back at her.

"Quinn, I... I've also had the biggest crush on you... since 8th grade, when you started growing into your body. But I don't want you only for your body, I want you because you've always made me feel like I wasn't an outcast, like I was someone in this town full of nobodies... your outer beauty is only a bonus to the inner beauty that attracts me." Bending his head down, he captured her lips in a slow and meaningful kiss.

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in against his hard body. She placed her hands back on his naked chest, feeling the hardened muscles underneath the smooth and hairless skin.

Their tongues shyly peeked out of their mouths, meeting gingerly, experimentally. A moan was dragged out of Quinn's mouth as Ryan's hands began to gently roam her body. He knew she was a virgin, and he wanted it to make it special for her, so he kept his hands around the general area of her back and shoulders. Quinn's arms snaked around his neck, hands delving in his soft hair and pulling his mouth closer to hers.

Ryan could feel himself start to harden under Quinn's touch; finally having the girl of his dreams touching him was nothing short of heavenly. He pulled away from those intoxicating pink lips, and made his way down her neck, leaving hot, wet kisses down the column of flesh.

He pulled away from the delectably sweet neck and let his forehead touch hers. "Quinn, I want you, I really do but I don't think..." He was forcefully pushed back onto the bed, a sexy cat-like blonde crawling over his body soon after. "Then don't think, _baby_." She whispered huskily into his ear, taking the lobe between her teeth and tugging on it lightly.

Her nails scratched down his abs, feeling the defined ridges under them. She reached the waistband of his jeans and her index finger ghosted over the boundary line. "Tell me, Ryan." she husked out in his ear, "have you ever thought of defiling me in my childhood bed? Have you ever cummed at the thought of me screaming your name as you nail me to the mattress? Does it get you hard to know that my God-fearing family is just a couple of feet away from where you're pounding into me, making me feel so good with your _big._ _Hard. Cock_?" she thrusts her hips for emphasis, making Ryan release a choked gasp at the feeling.

His hands, rough and strong, gripped her thighs as she straddled him properly, her Cheerios skirt riding up over the toned thighs. He gently caressed them, before turning them over and laying his body slightly on top of hers.

"If you want to stop, tell me and I will. I won't do anything you don't want to." It warmed Quinn's heart to hear this self-proclaimed, self-made badass telling her that he will do nothing that she doesn't want. She leant in and placed a light kiss on his lips, placing her hand on top of his heart.

She pulled back and looked him in the eye, "Ryan, I want to do this, and I want to do it with you. I've never wanted to with Finn because he never could get me so much as a little damp, and I heard from Santana that he didn't have a lot to work with, added onto the fact that he cums too early... I wanted someone that could make me feel good, make me see stars when they kiss me and touch heaven when they touch me... but I wanted that boy to be you, Ryan. It's always been you." she kissed him again, her hands cupping the back of his neck.

He gave into her, his mouth opening up to her questing tongue, letting it mingle with his. Blindly, Quinn reached for the side zipper of her Cheerios top and pulled it down and took it off, freeing herself from the obstructing piece of clothing. Now she was under Ryan, pale and perky breasts only covered by her red lace bra.

She looked into his eyes as she reached for his hands, taking them in her own and pulling them up to rest on her bra-covered breasts. He didn't break their connection as he gently kneaded, palmed and massaged those beautiful mounds. Breaking their stare, he bent down and placed an open-mouthed kiss to the top swell of a heaving breast, slowly kissing and making his way across to its twin.

Quinn bit her lip as she watched Ryan Berry leave loving kisses all over her chest, moans and whimpers being held back in her throat. He left her chest as he kept kissing all over her torso; on her sternum, her flat and toned belly, and each set of ribs. He came back up to lay a powerful kiss to her lips, just a touch of lips on lips but so much more meaningful than all of Finn's slobbery kisses that always left her wanting to rinse her mouth before she puked.

She pushed him away and watched as he leaned back on the bed. She stood up and slowly, oh, so painstakingly slowly, reached behind her and unclasped her bra. The straps went limp before she took them off of her shoulders, down her arms and threw it behind her to land on the dark floor of the room. She smiled lightly as she saw the Ryan's eyes never strayed from her own, wanting her to know that he respected her and wasn't gonna look at her body like a piece of meat. "You can see it, you know? I'm not gonna cover myself as soon as your eyes stray down."

He smiled, his eyes softening before they moved to trail over her naked torso. "God, Quinn... you're so beautiful." she blushed at the compliment. Finn had ever only said she was 'hot' before he started groping and pawing at her breasts. Ryan's whispered statement made her heart skip a beat, and she knew that giving this part of herself to him was the right thing to do. She moved her hands to the zipper of her skirt, before taking that off too. Standing in her spanks in the middle of the room, she decided that Ryan had too many clothes on.

"Ry, I think it's only fair that you take some clothes off too." He scrambled to get his jeans off, not even paying attention to be pain that shot up his side and back as he moved hastily. Only clad in his boxers, Ryan stood back as he watched her saunter closer to him. She put her hands on the elastic of his boxers before she slowly tugged them down, feeling his hardness brush her wrist as it sprang up.

Ryan did the same, putting his hands on her spanks and hesitating lightly before tugging them down along with her panties. Now, both teens stood in front of one another, naked as the day they were born, looking softly and lovingly into each other's eyes. Slowly they leant in and their lips met in a tantalizing kiss that stirred the fire and passion deep within them. Quinn pushed them backwards, towards the bed, where they fell, Quinn on top of Ryan.

Feeling his manhood brush against the inside of her thighs, the Head Cheerio had never been more sure about giving the boy under her everything she had to offer, knowing he would take care of her. "Do you have a condom, Ry?" Seeing him nod, she reached down and grabbed his jeans, taking his wallet out and handing it to him. Taking the condom out, he ripped it open before it was taken from his hand.

His eyes widened as he watched Quinn rolling down the condom over his cock, his hips bucking up when she placed a tiny kiss on the shaft. She straddled him again, and took his lips between hers, making quick work of opening his lips and tangling her tongue with his.

"I'm ready, Ry." hearing those words breathed into his mouth, Ryan move a hand down to his rock hard length, lining it up with the cheerleader's opening. Setting the tip in the entrance of her pussy, Ryan gripped her hips, helping Quinn to slowly lower herself on his dick.

Quinn felt Ryan's dick inside of her, feeling a slight discomfort but nothing too painful. She breathed out as she settled on his hips, his penis fully sheathed inside of her. They both moaned at the sensation as Quinn lifted her hips until only his tip was inside before slamming back down.

It didn't take long for them to find a fast rhythm to get used to, Ryan helping Quinn bounce in top of him, rocking his hips into hers. Their bodies were quickly getting covered with a sheen of sweat, the smell of sex permeating the whole room.

"Fuck, Quinn, you feel so good! You don't know how long I've been waiting for this!" Ryan got out as Quinn gripped the hair at the back of his head, her breasts bouncing infringing of his face. He couldn't help it; he leant in and took a nipple in his mouth, his tongue laving the pink nub, his teeth biting down on it lightly.

Moaning, Quinn took a harder grip in his hair, "Yeah, Ryan, suckle my nipple, baby. Oh, so good!" She could feel herself getting closer to her orgasm, her walls fluttering slightly. She pulled Ryan away from her breasts, bending her head down and kissing him passionately, all lips and tongues and teeth. She nipped as his bottom lip, feeling his hips buck wildly into hers at the action. They both got distracted by each other's necks.

Quinn dove in and bit the underside of the badass' jaw, quickly sucking and picking and nipping until the spot was red. She smiled at her mark, and her smile widened when she felt Ryan doing the same thing but at the base of her throat. His teeth quickly taking the flesh and sucking on it, his tongue laving the spot afterwards. They both kissed again, their hips bucking faster as their orgasm quickly approached.

"Fuck, Quinn, I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna cum so hard, baby!" Ryan grunted as he let his head fall on top of Quinn's shoulder, whimpering quietly as he heard the girl of his dreams, "Me too, Ryan. You're gonna make me cum so good," they kept rocking into each other until Ryan felt his balls swell with his incoming climax.

He let out a loud howl as he emptied himself insider the rubber, feeling Quinn's walls squeeze his cock as she climaxed with him. Their hips jumped as they rode out their simultaneous orgasms, their lips finding each other in the dark. "I love you, Quinn. So much..."

The Cheerio smiled at his confession, before kissing him again and whispering back, "I love you too, Ryan. With all my heart." they stayed still for a few minutes, getting their breath back. Pulling out of Quinn, and dragging a moan it of the girl, Ryan got rid of the used condom, throwing it in the waste basket.

He made his way back to the bed, where he settled in besides Quinn, wrapping his arms around her when she cuddled into him. She placed a hand on his chest, over his heart, and settled her head on his shoulder, feeling content and satisfied.

He kissed her hair, moving his head down when hers titled up, meeting her lips in a sweet kiss. "Good night, my beautiful princess." she giggled at that, before countering, "Goodnight, my knight in shining armor."

* * *

The next day, Quinn found herself at her locker, taking out her trigonometry book and trying to remember if she had any homework due that day. Finding out that she had none, she put all of the stuff she didn't need that day in her locker, pulling out a familiar leather jacket that she had taken off at the beginning of the school day. Closing the metal door, she smiled as she put the shiny black piece on, breathing in the sexy scent of Ryan that it seemed to have been impregnated with.

"Hey babe" she scowled at the branch that had been placed firmly over her head, turning around and glaring at Finn. "I'm not your 'babe', Hudson." She started walking away from him, but he held onto her wrist. "Quinn, just drop this, alright? You've had your time to be mad; now it's time to get back to being McKinley's power couple." He wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down, slanting his lips over hers.

He pulled back with a howl, holding his now bleeding lip. "Bitch, you bit me!" he walked menacingly towards her as she stood her ground, not letting this human mammoth intimidate her. Until her savior arrived, and not a second late. "Hey, asshole!" Finn turned to watch Ryan Berry walking towards him, fists tightly clenched at his sides. "Get away from my girl."

Finn laughed as the sentence caught up to him, "_Your_ girl? You're delusional, Berry!" he laughed some more as Ryan reached Quinn's locker, where he placed his hands on her hips and caught her lips in a kiss. A kiss that Quinn was happy to return, her hands dragging up his torso to wrap around his neck.

Finn's laughter stopped as he watched them, a disgusted sneer on his face. "Really, Quinn? You're gonna downgrade from dating me to dating Berry? I'm the Captain of the football team, the most popular guy in school. You're the Head Cheerio. We belong together, you don't belong with _him_!" He shouted, digging his finger into Ryan's chest.

"Actually, Finn, I do belong with him. He treats me better than you ever have; I've been with you since freshman year all the way up to yesterday, and you've never treated me like Ryan treated me in the 24 hours that we have dating." With that, grabbing Ryan by the back of his neck, she kissed him again, showing an irate Finn her middle finger.

* * *

**Review, as always, are appreciated.**

**I'll get back to my other stories as soon as this BITCH OF A WRITER'S BLOCK LEAVES ME THE FUCK ALONE!**


End file.
